codename_scrawlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tremble Fusion (series)/Techniques
Overview Fairytale Renaissance Setup phase. Since this game follows the 2-on-2 tag match system, the player has to select the following characters in this certain order: Leader, Partner and Striker. After he defines the order of Leader's and Partner's appearances, the first bout begins. Tremble Fusion 0010 Setup phase. After selecting the team of five characters, the player is asked to select one of three Transmission Types: Balanced, Offensive and Defensive. Then, after the player decides the opponent team, he has to select two Striker characters. After that, the player is forced to select the order in which team member shall appear: Active, Passive L, Passive M and Passive R. The remaining, fifth character, automatically becomes the Cheerleader. After that, the first bout begins. Glossary *'Active character' - team member you play as at the moment. *'Passive character' - three other team members waiting for their turn. Passive L, Passive M and Passive R stand for the passives shown in left, middle and right windows correspondingly. *'Cheerleader' - fifth character in the team that may be summoned as an assist character. *'Striker' - a non-playable super assist character. : Note that '''Forward (F)' stands for the right side of the screen, in case if the character faces right. Otherwise, consider this to be the left. Also note the first Tremble Fusion game uses three-tiered energy gauge for super moves, while the rest of the series, starting with Soltice, goes with five.'' Introduced in Tremble Fusion Member Swap Changing to one of three passive members by pressing two attack buttons of the same strength simultaneously. : LP+LK for the character in the left window. MP+MK for the middle and HP+HK for the right. Note this combination will be abbreviated as MS from now on. Stun Emptying opponent's Guard Meter leads to making him paralyzed for 20 seconds. : Dispose of enemy's Guard Meter completely. Note that some moves also exploit Guard Meter on your side, i.e. spamming with fireballs may result in losing any chance to win. If the team gets the character stunned, with nobody else to switch to, it automatically loses. Kamicounter When both rivals' hits clash. : "Hit the opponent's hit." If succeeded, both players will be awarded with 1/3 tier of energy, as well as a bit of health. What it consumes on both sides is Guard Meter. Guard Roll A special maneuver that makes the active character roll around for a small amount of time. During that time, he's invicible. : Slide to F while holding D on your D-Pad (D-DF-F) and quickly press LP. Assist One of the selected passive characters performs a special move without the need to switch to them. : Do down-to-forward quarter-circle on your D-Pad (D-DF-F), then quickly perform MS in order to make a certain character do the Assist. Desperation (Super Move) The active character performs his unique super move. : Consumes 1 tier of your energy gauge. HDSM (MAX Super Move) The active character performs his unique MAX super move. : Consumes 3 tiers of your energy gauge. Crossover One of the selected passive characters stays with an active one on the arena for 20 seconds. : Roll your D-Pad clockwise (in case if the character's facing left, counter-clockwise) three times, then quickly perform MS. Consumes 1 tier of your energy gauge. Encrash Crossover Enhanced version of Crossover which summons all four selected characters on the arena. The time limit is now 15 seconds. : Roll your D-Pad clockwise (in case if the character's facing left, counter-clockwise) three times, then quickly press F-F-F-F-F. Consumes 3 tiers of your energy gauge. Note that in the later games, the fifth character, Cheerleader, won't be summoned unless Shiro Encrash Crossover is performed (see below). Introduced in Tremble Fusion Soltice Crouchwalk Ability to maneuvre while crouched. : Slide to DF while holding D on your D-Pad. This technique may be also useful for dodging projectiles. Crouchrun Ability to run while crouched. : Performed exactly the same way as Crouchwalk. Note that only a few characters actually do perform crouchrun: Crash, R-Ritch, Sheerion, Crusade and Double-Oh. Also note that Crouchrun will make maneuvring by using Guard Roll harder. Cheerleader Assist Similar to regular assist, except done by Cheerleader. : Do down-to-forward quarter-circle on your D-Pad (D-DF-F), then quickly press LP+MP+HP in order to summon the Cheerleader. Encrash Cheerleader Assist Cheerleader performs the exclusive-to-his-status super move. : Do down-to-forward quarter-circle on your D-Pad (D-DF-F) two times, then quickly press LP+MP+HP in order to summon the Cheerleader. Consumes 1 tier of your energy gauge. Shiro Encrash Cheerleader Assist Cheerleader performs his MAX super move. : Roll your D-Pad clockwise (in case if the character's facing left, counter-clockwise) three times, then quickly press LP+MP+HP in order to summon the Cheerleader. Consumes 3 tiers of your energy gauge. Shiro Encrash Crossover Enhanced version of Encrash Crossover which summons all five characters on the arena. Category:Project scraps